Décisions
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: Les frères de Luffy ne lui parlent plus. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas, mais il espère le découvrir.


**Madison Street,06.17.2013,20h34.**

Il est tard, et pourtant, c'est seulement maintenant que Monkey D. Luffy rentre chez lui. Après avoir dépassé la porte, il s'annonce et se dirige vers sa chambre, pour préparer son sac, il y met quelque vêtements son chapeau ainsi qu'une petite boîte circulaire orange un peu transparente avec un bouchon blanc.

Puis il part s'asseoir sur la chaise proche de son bureau et allume son ordinateur.

Il a passé trente minutes à regardé des vidéos sur internet, à répondre au message qu'on lui avait envoyé sur Facebook. Lorsqu'il entend son grand frère l'appeler pour dîner, il descends, avec son sac.

« Je vais dormir chez un ami ce weekend, j'y vais. Salut. »

Il n'attend pas la réponse de Sabo et part en claquant la porte.

C'est comme ça depuis quelque mois, peut être deux ou trois. Ces frères ont subitement arrêté de lui parler surtout le plus grand, Ace, Saba, il lui parlait un minimum et restait gentil, pas comme Ace qui lui criait dessus et l'ignorait royalement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'est sans doute ça le pire.

Ces frères se fichaient tellement de ce qu'il faisait qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le petit brun avait commencé à travailler dans le but de s'acheter un petit studio en ville.

Et s'il était parti ce soir, c'est pour visiter un appartement, pour ensuite aller travailler, et traîner dans le bar du coin pour finir la soirée avec un inconnu. Cette routine continue depuis trois semaines.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent aujourd'hui, il a enfin trouvé un appartement, bien et pas chère.

 **Cherry Street, 07.18.2013, 9h45.**

« C'est ici.

\- Hm. C'est pas mal.

\- C'est assez petit, mais c'est le moins cher que je peux vous proposez.

\- Je vois. Je vais réfléchir, mais si j'accepte quand pourrai-je emménager ?

\- Dès que vous le souhaiterez.

\- D'accord. Merci. »

C'est sur cette brève conversation avec son agent immobilier que Luffy repart vers chez lui.

 **Madison Street, 07.18.1998, 12h27.**

Il rentre chez lui sans s'annoncer, étant donné qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure si.

Il monte dans sa chambre, s'enferme et met de la musique.

Il est seize heures, lorsqu'il entend ses frères rentrés. Luffy a pris la décision de leur parler –ou du moins essayé - de son déménagement.

Il descendit lentement des marches, et en passant devant le miroir, il s'arrêta. Ces frères, l'avaient détruit. Il avait le teint pâle, de grands cernes dus à son manque de sommeil, la peau sur les os à cause du manque d'alimentation. En effet depuis que ces frères ne lui parlent plus, Luffy avait arrêter de dormir, et de manger correctement. Il était passé de cinq repas par jours à un, et quelque fois, il ne mangeait pas pendant plusieurs jours. Ce sont ces amis qui lui avaient conseillé de déménager si ça continuait, et il les avait écoutés.

Il repensa à ces dernières semaines. Il avait définitivement arrêté ces études, il ne pouvait tous simplement pas continuer dans un état pareil. Ces professeurs envoyèrent une lettre pour prévenir la famille, ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de la lire, puisque Luffy l'avait intercepté et brûlé.

Sur cette pensée, il se remit en route bien décidé à parler avec, au moins, Sabo.

Il arriva au salon, ces deux frères étaient posé sur le canapé à jouer à un jeu vidéo. Pour attirer leurs attentions, il éteignit la télévision. Ace se leva brusquement et commença à crié, Luffy l'ignora royalement et partit s'asseoir en face de Sabo. Le plus grand arrêta de crier plus que surprit par l'attitude de son petit frère.

Luffy prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Je déménage. »

La réaction de Sabo fut immédiate, il se leva et hurla à un grand "non". Ace quant à lui prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il allait craquer et fondre en larmes.

Luffy les avait regardés froidement avant de répondre aussi sèchement qu'il pouvait.

« Si. J'ai trouvé un appartement pas cher et pas très loin, depuis quelque temps maintenant, j'économise et maintenant, ça y'est. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je vous préviens. Je partirai demain soir.

\- Pourquoi.. ?

\- Sérieusement ? C'est une vraie question-là ? J'espère que c'est une blague. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes stupide ou si vous le faite exprès. Depuis quatre mois, vous ne m'adressez pratiquement plus la parole. Ace ne fait que de me gueuler dessus et toi, tu me regardes à peine. J'en ai marre. Et puisqu'on est au temps des confidences. J'ai arrêté les cours il y a un moment. Je ne dors plus le soir, et je mange à peine. À cause de vous. Je crois que vous êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir remarqué que je ne suis plus pareil. Après vous, vous dites frère. Moi, j'ai plus l'impression que vous vous êtes foutue de moi. C'est terminé. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Fin de la discussion.

Sur ce, il partit en direction de sa chambre pour préparer ses cartons.

Pendant un moment, il crut avoir entendu des sanglots. Mais c'était impossible, ces frères ne l'aimaient pas. Alors pourquoi pleurer son départ.

Il commença à faire ces cartons, quand la porte s'ouvrit, et à sa plus grande surprise, c'était un Ace en larmes qui vint le voir.

Il s'assit sur le lit du plus petit, lui intimant de le rejoindre.

Ce qu'il fit. Ace prit une grande inspiration et souffla un « ne pars pas, je t'en supplie », ce qui énerva le petit brun plus qu'autre chose.

« Pardon ?! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer..

\- Vas-y. Je suis tout ouïe.

\- En-En faite, c'est.. Enfin ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.. Je ne voulais pas.. On ne voulait pas.. C'est compliqué. Je t'aime, mais pas comme un grand frère devrait aimer son petit frère.. À chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te garder pour moi. Ça me rend fou, et Sabo à pensé qu'il serait mieux que je ne te parle plus, pour arrêter ça.. Mais j'y arrive pas. Merde, Luffy, je t'aime à en crever..

\- Woh. Putain..

\- Lu' pardonne moi, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, s'il te plaît..

Ace est au bord du gouffre ses yeux sont rouges, les larmes coulent, et on peut facilement voir toute la peine, toute la souffrance qu'il ressent en ce moment. Luffy lui.. Il est hors-service. Voir son grand frère pleuré est quelque chose, d'incroyablement traumatisant pour le plus petit, alors si en plus si lui avoue qu'il l'aime et que s'il est dans cet état, c'est partiellement de sa faute..

Luffy, c'est toujours posé la question, mais à partir du moment où son frère lui a avoué ses sentiments, il n'avait plus de doute. Il était bel et bien amoureux.

Doucement, Luffy relève la tête pour ensuite l'embrassé tendrement, doucement, amoureusement. Le plus grand écarquille les yeux, mais sentant son frère posé ses mains sur ces épaules, il se ressaisit et passe sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune, Luffy ouvrit de suite la bouche, pour commencer un baiser passionné. Jamais, ô grand jamais ils n'avaient ressentit un tel plaisir.

C'était doux mais à la fois brutal. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, s'enlacer. Évacuant toute la tension accumulée ces derniers mois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

Et Luffy murmura un « je t'aime » suivi d'un baiser sur la joue, avant de descendre du lit, et commencé à défaire les quelque cartons qu'il avait commencé, Ace l'aida, et ensuite, ils descendirent ensemble. Main dans la main, pour que Luffy parle avec Sabo.

Ace les laisse seul et remonte dans ça chambre. Mais en passant devant la porte du plus jeune il aperçut une petite boîte circulaire orange, prit de curiosité il entre et attrape la boîte. Il crut que sont cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il lut que cette boîte contenait des antidépresseurs, il fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs du bureau du plus jeune, et quand il ouvrit le dernier tiroir, il vit, une ordonnance, où il est écrit que Luffy doit prendre ces médicaments. Il se sent soulagé, mais aussi détruit. Soulagé que ce ne soit pas illégal, et détruit du fait que son petit frère allait tellement mal au point d'en faire une dépression.

Il prit la boîte ainsi que l'ordonnance et se dirigea vers le salon où Sabo et Luffy s'enlaçaient.

Il s'assit posa cette boîte et cette feuille sur la table basse, sous les yeux écarquillés de Luffy. Sabo les regarda tous les deux, avant de s'emparer du papier déposé sur la table. Il vit leur petit frère s'asseoir lentement sur le canapé. Il commença à lire, et une fois fini, il se laissa tombé sur le sol.

Ace ouvrit la bouche et commença à parlé.

« Luffy, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su je.. Nous..

Sache qu'on sera toujours avec toi petit frère. Et tant que ça reste légal, on te soutiendra toujours. Ça va aller. Tout se passera bien. On est ensemble. Tous les trois et- »

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit le visage rempli de larmes de Luffy, il se dirigea vers lui l'embrassa doucement, et le serra fortement dans ces bras. Sabo se leva et vint aussi enlacer le plus jeune.

« On sera toujours ensemble. »

.

.

.

 **BONJOURS.**

 **Bordel de merde.**  
 **En fait, je viens de corriger toutes les fautes que j'ai pu trouver (j'ai même cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand j'ai vu la monstrueuse quantité de ces dernières).**  
 **Puis l'histoire n'est pas top..** **ça s'enchaîne vite, alors si j'ai le temps, j'arrangerais quelques détails.**

 **Miu L'Ornithorynque.**


End file.
